While a wall is being built, wiring the wall is fairly straightforward. Typically, wiring is performed before drywall (or some other surfacing material, such as plaster) is hung and/or insulation installed. Thus, during the building process, the installer has ready access and good visibility to see how a wire should be routed within the wall. For instance, holes may be drilled through studs in the wall to allow wires associated with electricity, speakers, a network, satellite television, cable television, or an antenna to be routed between various locations. Following the wiring being completed, the drywall (or some other surface material) may be hung such that the wiring is concealed within the wall.
Attempting to wire a wall after the wall has been fully constructed (such as years later) may present significant challenges. First, because drywall has already been hung, it may be difficult to visualize the locations of preexisting objects within the wall, such as wires, studs, and/or insulation that needs to be avoided during the wiring process. Second, the presence of drywall may make access to the inside of the wall difficult. As such, multiple holes may be made in the drywall to allow temporary access for an installer to determine the locations of objects within the wall and/or to allow for physical manipulation (e.g., pulling, pushing) of the wire to be installed between its origin and destination.
As such, following installation of a wire in a preexisting wall, the wall may be left with one or more unsightly holes in the drywall that serve no additional purpose once the wire has been routed. As such, due to such potential damage to a wall, a person may be less willing to allow installation of the wire within the wall and/or the equipment associated with the wire.